


When The Daylight Comes I'll Have To Go

by foxy_abb98



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternative First Meeting, Alternative Meeting, Angst, Angst with an Open Ending, Detective!Danny - AU, Feels, Hawaii Five-0 Season 1 Episode 1 (Pilot), I Don't Even Know, M/M, Navy!Steve - AU, Possibility of Continuation, Possibility of McDanno endgame in the future, Retake on Pilot Episode, Smut, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxy_abb98/pseuds/foxy_abb98
Summary: AU - Steve's in the Navy still and currently on shore leave when he meets Danny. Things get hot between them, feelings begin to develop and they end up spending the night together. What will happen to their hearts when Steve has to leave?This fic and title is loosely inspired by the song Daylight by Maroon 5 which just had to start playing whilst I was at the checkout doing the weekly shop, ¯\_(ツ)_/¯*This fic now has a fourth chapter*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys!
> 
> So my last fic was a two-parter and I received some awesome comments on it which I'm so grateful for! This fic was all thanks to Maroon 5 and for getting Daylight stuck in my head and so I felt like this would fit the song, even just slightly.
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated!
> 
> Thank you! Xx
> 
> P.S 'Dickwit' is a term used very regularly in my house meaning something along the lines of 'Idiot'

Sitting at the bar, beer in hand, Danny’s relaxing and peaceful night was suddenly interrupted by a rowdy group of men stumbling through the door. There must have been 8 of them at least and Danny knew immediately that they were military, most probably on shore leave. It was just Danny’s unfortunate luck that they’d decided this bar was the next on their list to visit.

All of the men looked similar, all buzz cut hairs, clean shaven chins and a stance about them that emitted _I can knock you on your ass with one punch_.

One of them though stood out like a sore thumb for a different reason. He wasn’t stumbling nor was he shouting curse words like the others but he was still in on the group’s antics. If Danny had to guess, he’d say he was the designated driver for the night.

Danny though, had never anyone so gorgeous. The arms of the navy polo shirt the man wore were short enough to let the man’s tattoos peek out, teasing Danny with the possibility that there was more underneath. The tanned, bulging biceps tensed as they hooked around one of his teammates, putting them into a headlock and from the way his jeans were pulled taut over his behind, Danny would say he had a pretty impressive ass too.

Even from the other side of the bar, Danny could see the way the man’s whole face smiled when a joke was made. God, he needed to get to know this man’s name. And the planes of his body wouldn’t hurt either. Just as Danny was deciding whether to go straight up to the man and possibly make a fool of himself, his luck turned in his favour. The man was already heading towards him.

“My god, he’s more gorgeous the closer he gets,” Danny whispered to himself, his palms sweating, he didn’t know if it was out of nervousness or excitement.

Danny was seconds from turning in his stool and introducing himself when the man abruptly stopped and twisted his body to face the bartender, ordering a round of drinks for him and his buddies.

 _Fuck, he was never coming over to you Danny, he was just going to the bar, you Dickwit_.

Danny mentally cursed himself, feeling embarrassed at the fact he was going to introduce himself to someone who was probably so straight they could be taken for a ruler.

“Y’know, if you wanted give me a compliment, you only had to call me over,” came a voice Danny wasn’t expecting to hear, “you’re pretty hot yourself, y’know?”

Danny looked up, eyes meeting those of the beautiful stranger’s. A smirked graced a pair of soft looking lips that Danny now found he couldn’t look away from.

“You heard that? Shit, I’m sorry,” Danny apologised, dropping his head into his hands.

“Hey, no need for apologies. I accept any compliment given my way, especially if it’s coming from someone as good looking as yourself,” the man paused to stick out his hand, “I’m Steve by the way, lovely to meet you.”

“Danny, nice to meet you too. Who are you here with, Steve?” Danny queried, placing his hand in Steve’s. Fuck, even his hands were beautiful. Just the right balance between soft and rough, callouses on each finger.

Steve chuckled when he tried retract his hand but couldn’t because of Danny’s strong grip. “I’m here with my buddies from the Navy. We’re on leave at the moment so their doing a pub crawl, it’s my turn to ‘supervise’ tonight and taking them home when they’re ready. How about you?” he asked, taking a seat on the stool next to Danny’s. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the bartender drop off a beer next to him before moving over to his friends with the round he’d brought them.

“I’m here on my own, Steve, although I was hoping not to be going home alone,” Danny winked, feeling way more confident than he usually did around someone he liked. Especially when he’d only just met them not even 5 minutes beforehand.

_Am I being too forward? Shit, he’s not looking impressed. Why is he looking at his friends? Has he turned to his friends as a call for help?_

Danny turned back to his beer, ready to finish it off and leave. Ready to go bury himself under his covers and never return to the outside world. He wished now that he’d taken up the offer of sharing a cab home with Meka, his partner at work, who had left only half an hour before.

“How far away do you live, Danny?”

That made Danny swing his head back to face Steve, nearly giving himself whiplash.

“Huh?” Danny asked, mouth open and gaping.

Steve laughed, placing two of those teasing fingers under Danny’s chin and using them to close his mouth. “You’ll catch flies, Babe. I said, how far away do you live, Danny?”

“Uh, about 5 minutes. A couple of blocks. Why?” Danny replied, he felt his heart begin to pound. The anticipation that Steve was about to suggest what he hoped was causing him to get excited. In more ways than one.

“How do you feel about getting out of here, eh? The lads can get each other back to the hotel. You, however, can take me home… that is if you still want to?” Steve stated, already rising from his stool and taking Danny’s hand in his.

Danny chucked a few bills onto the surface of the bar, the bartender throwing them a knowing smile, then proceeded to drag Steve through the small crowd of people. Just as they reached the exit door, a loud roar erupted from the table occupied by Steve’s friends, chants of ‘ _Steve’s pulled_ ’ and ‘ _use protection_ ’ were thrown at them as they escaped the madness.

Danny had only made it a couple of feet out of the exit when he felt himself being body slammed into the brick wall. Those soft looking lips were now on his, a tongue probing the seal of his lips. The force and skill of it playing with his tonsils made Danny moan louder than he ever thought he could.

Steve pulled away, eyes bursting wide with lust when he noticed the red and swollen lips belonging to his new friend. “Fuck Danny, I’m so close to busting a nut in these jeans and I really don’t wanna do that until either I’m inside you or you’re inside me,” Steve groaned, really not caring about being subtle when he readjusted himself in his jeans.

Danny was happy it was nearing midnight and not many people were around. If they were reported and his Captain at the Precinct found out, he would be in for a severe talking to.

For the second time that night, Danny grabbed ahold of Steve’s forearm and tugged him along down the street. Multiple times throughout the 5 minute journey, they had to stop because one of them would pin the other against a wall, a house and even a bus shelter just so they could shove their tongue down the other’s throat. Eventually though they managed to make it to Danny’s apartment complex, into the lift and finally through his front door. The set of keys he had opened his apartment with were now strewn onto the wooden floor along with both men’s shoes and Danny’s shirt.

When Steve’s polo came off Danny had to pause. Fuck. The man _had_ got more tattoos. What were they around his nipples? A gecko? And… sun rays?

Danny had to make his pleasure known, the man surely knew how hot he was, so he leaned into Steve’s chest taking one of his nipples into his mouth. Licking and teasing it with his tongue, he brought his other hand up to roll the other nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Steve bucked his hips from where he was slumped against the wall, grinding his fully erect hard-on into Danny’s equally hard one.

Before Danny could give the same treatment to the other nipple, Steve had slipped out from under him and was dragging him into the general direction of where he guessed the bedrooms were. Reaching for the door handle of the first closed door, Danny grabbed his hand before he could open it, “Shit, Steve, that’s my daughter’s room, it’s the next one.”

Steve’s cheeks turned a rosy pink, mortified about the fact he had nearly dragged Danny into the wrong room, Danny’s daughter’s room to make it worse. Having Danny’s mouth on his neck, sucking love bites into his neck was making him feel a bit better about it though, “fuck, sorry…” Steve whispered out, “you lead the way.”

Danny yanked open the door to the next room, pulling Steve through it and straight down on to the bed. Determined to get Steve naked as soon as possible, he shoved Steve down onto his back and began to peel his jeans and boxers down his legs. Legs that seemed to go on forever. Finally though, Danny managed to pull them all the way off before he pulled his own off as quickly as possible.

Content that they were both as naked as the day they were born, Danny made the slow trek back up Steve’s body. He kissed, licked and mapped the whole way back up Steve’s legs, taking extra time dragging his tongue along the inner part of Steve’s thighs. The quivering muscles there proved to Danny how close his new lover(?) already was. Moans that were sexy in themselves were being released from the mouth that was only two feet further up the bed. Obscene moans, that’s what Danny would call them.

Bringing his attention back onto the hardened mast in front of him, Danny couldn’t help but lick his lips and then bob down, taking Steve fully into his mouth in one go. Steve had been given no prior warning of Danny’s action and so Danny was pretty sure the moan he released would be loud enough for not only the apartment’s next door to hear but also those above and below them.

“Oh God… shit, Danny. I’m so close, fuck, I’m gonna come.”

Danny had only sucked up and down Steve’s cock a handful of times before he felt hot, milky spurts of cum slide down his throat. Steve’s wasn’t the first cock Danny had had the pleasure of having in his mouth and so he swallowed down the big gulps of the liquid before pulling off and licking his lips clean.

When he glanced up, he found Steve looking at him. The lust blown eyes that Steve had got beforehand now seemed double the size. His was panting and it seemed he’d been playing with his nipples if the burning red and swollen nubs were anything to go by whilst Danny had been taking care of his cock.

“God, Danny, you took that like a fucking pro but I need you inside of me. Like right now,” Steve breathed out, his breath only now beginning to level out for the first time since leaving the bar.

Danny stroked the tip of his own cock, beads of pre cum trickling down the sides, highlighting the slightly purple, mushroom shaped head. His eyes closed blissfully, pleasure coursing through his veins. “Fuck Steve, I really do. Can you grab me the lube from under the pillow you’re on and a condom from the top drawer next to you?”

Steve did as Danny asked seeing he was much more back in reality than Danny was at the moment before chucking them down to the bottom of the bed where his requester was. Feeling the items drop near his knee, Danny opened his eyes, picked up the bottle of lube and began manhandling Steve’s legs until they were bent at the knees and Danny had easy access to his hole.

The second Steve felt the cold finger glide over his hole, he tensed up. Being in the Navy, it meant it had been a while since he had had sex, let alone been a bottom but something about Danny left him with the need to be submissive. He didn’t want to be in control tonight, he needed to be manhandled, he needed to be fucked, he needed to lose his head for a while.

Feeling and seeing Steve’s muscles tense, Danny slowed his actions and placed delicate kisses on his inner thighs again. “Relax, Babe,” Danny hushed, “I wanna make you feel good but it’s gonna hurt more if you tense up.”

Knowing that the words Danny spoke were all true, Steve willed himself to relax and moved around until Danny got the memo and tried again with his finger. This time, Steve was relaxed enough that his index finger slid straight in. In and out it went until Danny had reached three fingers and Steve was begging for Danny’s cock. Both men were extremely hard and leaking with Steve’s cock coming back to life for a second round.

Understanding that the man laying on his bed was ready, Danny tore open the forgotten condom packet with his teeth before rolling it over his particularly sensitive cock. Just the feel of his own hand touching him nearly brought him to the brink before he stopped himself. He moved closer to Steve, his knees resting comfortably between Steve’s thighs before he lifted one of them to hook over his shoulder. This new position gave Danny all the angles to pleasure Steve and he couldn’t wait.

“Danny, I’m really not being horrible, but if you seriously don’t get the fuck in me right now, I’m going to have to take matters into my own hands,” Steve grunted out. Never had he had a stranger take such care of him before. It was heartwarming and made his heart clench at the thought of the ‘normal’ life he was missing out on being in the Navy. It was unlikely he’d ever find ‘the one’ what with him living on a ship most of the time but if he could live the rest of his life with someone as clearly caring as Danny, then he’d die a happy man.

Danny chuckled, “Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were fully ready.” Then he slid in. The first thrust was slow, a burn searing through Steve’s hole before it turned into pleasure. Then the fun began. Danny began pounding in and out of Steve, skin was slapping together, pants and groans were the only thing to be heard in the room. The smell of slick sweat built up between the two men, the stickiness of it causing their skin to clam together.

It wasn’t long before Danny reached his high after being so highly strung since first meeting Steve and came loudly with a choked out groan. His hips stuttered into Steve’s hole as he released his shot into the condom, the burning heat between them made it hard to breath and he collapsed down onto Steve’s abdomen. Steve was already close after having his prostate hit again and again and so the feeling of Danny’s hairy chest rubbing lightly on his watering cock made Steve jerk and spurt hot white streams of cum for the second time that night.

Danny stayed there until his back began to ache and then pulled out. Rolling the condom off, he tied the end and threw it in the general direction of his waste bin, before he turned back to Steve who was on the verge of passing out. Puffing out a laugh, he collapsed down onto the bed, falling snuggly into Steve’s chest who wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer.

“Shit, Danny, that was amazing. I literally don’t think I’ve felt that much pleasure having sex since my first time and that was just because it was my first time doing it. Seriously, thank you for that. When I came out with the lads tonight, I really didn’t expect to be doing this,” Steve laughed, feeling more content and at home lying in this man’s arms since his Dad had shipped him and his sister off after his Mum had died.

The mention of Steve’s friends brought Danny back to reality. It made his heart drop. This man he was lying on would be gone in the morning and he would probably never see him again. Shit, why had he let his libido cloud his mind? He’d just had the best sex he had gotten in years and it was with a man he was most probably never going to see ever again.

“You’re welcome, Steve. Glad I lived up to your first time,” Danny chuckled, “but unfortunately, I’m not that young anymore and I need sleep before we go again…” Danny paused before continuing, “that is if you want to?”

Steve’s eyes turned dark once again, “Oh, I definitely do, Danny.”

Both men moved around to get comfortable until eventually their breathing teetered out into even pants. In an hour or two, one of them would wake up, teasing and taunting the other until they went at it again but for now, both were sleeping soundly to the sounds of each other’s breath.

********************************************

The next morning found both men wake up in an almost depressive mood even after both having the best night of their lives. The inevitable parting that was needing to happen was hanging over the both of their heads and caused their fourth and final round of sex to be quite sombre.

Eventually though, Steve pulled himself away from the man who had chiseled a space into his heart in the short space of 12 hours or so and searched around the apartment for each article of clothing. Danny had slipped into clean boxers and was currently stood at his bedroom door watching from afar. He had debated all morning whether to offer Steve his number but had decided against it, why would a man living on a ship for months on end, someone he’d practically only just met, ever want Danny’s number?

He had offered Steve breakfast but had been rejected with the excuse of ‘ _better get back to the lads, they’ll be wondering where I am_ ’. Danny felt dejected, his brain working overtime to convince his heart that this was just a one night stand, it didn’t have to mean anything to Steve. Even if somehow it had ended up meaning everything to Danny.

Danny walked Steve to the door, picking up the forgotten keys that were now halfway under the table by his front door. “Thank you, Danny, for last night. It was great and to be honest, I didn’t know how much I needed it until it happened,” Steve backed out of the door, eyes trained on Danny before leaning in to kiss him on the cheek, “Aloha, Danny.”

“Goodbye, Steve,” Danny replied, glancing into Steve’s eyes once more before gently closing the door. Danny slumped back against it, closing his eyes. He could feel his heart crumbling piece by piece as he felt Steve walk further and further away. This was the way it had to be though, he couldn’t let himself fall for a man who was committed to a job that took him away months at a time. It wouldn’t be fair on him and it wouldn’t be fair on his daughter. It was just the way it had to be.

And if Steve was walking as slow as possible down the corridor to the lift doors, hoping that Danny would possibly come chasing out after him, then who was to know? In less than a day, he’d fell head over heels for a man who deserved much more than Steve could give him. By the time Steve was on his next shore leave in Hawaii, the man would probably be with someone great, who could give him everything he needs. The only problem was, Steve didn’t want to leave his heart in Hawaii unless he was there with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following Danny’s line of vision, Meka could make out the hunched over shape of a man that looked similar to that of what Danny had described him to be. “You mean Steve, Steve? The Steve you’ve been pining over for the last 10 months?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!
> 
> I was hoping to spend sometime on holiday writing this up or at least another fic, however, the weather was just that gorgeous that I spent pretty much everyday down on the beach sunbathing so I didn't get much done except at night!
> 
> Firstly, I want to say thank you for the comments & kudos on chapter 1.
> 
> Secondly, I wasn't sure I was even going to add anything on the first chapter for this. I was thinking of leaving it as a oneshot but I just couldn't get it out of my head. But thennnn, instead of it being solely focused on Steve & Danny, this is more on Steve and his Father and less on McDanno :( I was thinking about doing a continuation in a third chapter but I have also got ideas for other fics so I might see about writing those first!
> 
> Not beta'd so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> This includes quotes from Season 1 Episode 1. Non of the characters from Hawaii Five-0 or the scripts belong to me!
> 
> As always, any feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> Thank you! Xx

**Present - Steve’s POV**

Steve sat in a bar in Hawaii, ledged on a bar stool nursing an ice cold Longboard for the third time in as many nights. It was no coincidence it was the same bar he had met Danny in nearly 10 months ago now. He had been back to it for the past three nights in the hopes of bumping into Danny again. He knew it was silly. What were the chances he was ever going to see him again? Probably zero.

However, hoping to see Danny again wasn’t the only reason for his frequented visits to the bar. I guess you could say he was celebrating or maybe just trying to calm his nerves. His Father, John McGarrett, had just escaped death and it was all down to two HPD officers, Detective Daniel Williams and Detective Meka Hanamoa, who had managed to respond to Steve’s desperate request in a matter of minutes and had got there just in time before Victor Hesse could blow up his Father’s face with a bullet after beating him down. Steve needed to make it his mission to find these two officers so he could share his gratitude to them. Show them how grateful he was that although Victor Hesse and his accomplices were now heading to be buried six feet under in a wooden coffin, at least his Father wasn’t.

For the past 5 days, all Steve’s mind could think about was the day he nearly lost his Father.

**Flashback**

_Steve entered the Stryker and sat opposite Anton Hesse, he hoped the disgust and hatred he was feeling was filtered in his eyes and was conveyed in the glare directed at his prisoner. All he received was a smug smirk, confidence emitting from Hesse. Steve couldn’t wait to knock that look off of his face once he was locked in a 6ft by 6ft cell, iron bars and white plastered walls was all this man would see for the remainder of his pathetic life._

_Settling back into his seat, Hesse attempted to make small talk, little jabs that irked Steve more than he tried to let on. This man was a creep, the world would be better off without him. Jail couldn’t come quick enough in Steve’s opinion. The man continued to talk over him until the shrill of Steve’s phone interrupted them. One look at the caller ID and his heart jumped into his throat. Why would his Father of all people be contacting him?_

_The next set of words released from Anton Hesse’s mouth made bile rise to his throat._

_“You should really answer that... you don’t talk to your father often enough,” his Irish drawl carried out over the otherwise silent vehicle._

_Noticing Steve’s hesitancy, Anton encouraged him to answer it. Anton clearly knew why his Father was ringing, was he in danger?_

_Pressing the green phone icon, he placed the cell to his ear. Managing to find the air in his lungs to speak to his Father, Steve was knocked back confused again. Why was his Father calling him ‘Champ’? And who was he talking about when he asked who ‘these people’ were?_

_Down the already crackling line, he could hear a scuffle before a new voice began speaking to him. A voice that would forever haunt him, already did really because it was similar to that of the man sat in front of him. The man that still had a predator-looking grin on his face. On the phone was said man’s brother, Victor Hesse._

_“Now I know where you get it from…” the twinning Irish accent descended over him, his mind a cloud other than the mantra of ‘I need to save my Dad’ that was looping on repeat in his head. Before he knew it, he had written a note for the vehicle commander to send HPD to his Father’s house. The reply he received wasn’t good enough but it was going to have to do. 10 minutes. He needed to somehow keep this vile man talking to Steve for 10 minutes so he couldn’t cause anymore harm to his Father. Heck, his Dad could be bleeding out right now for all he knew and then it wouldn’t matter if the Police got there in 10 minutes or 1 minute._

_Time had never seemed to stretch so long before but Steve was trying his hardest to keep up the conversation, even going as far as trying to negotiate but all his efforts were pointless, Victor always did have the upper hand on him and now was no different. Failing all else, Steve did manage to get his Dad back on the line, his Father confessing his love for Steve and Mary, only now telling Steve of how much he regretted not saying it enough. Why was his Dad saying these things? For all of his Father’s faults, he was still Steve’s Dad and he loved him no matter what._

_Then he heard the sickening crack._

_A butt of a gun connecting with the skull of it’s victim._

_Now Steve knew why his Dad had said what he did, he wanted them to be his last words. Steve called out for his Father, receiving no reply other than that of the man who quite possibly had just killed the man he had looked up to all his life, “I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!” Steve’s voice echoed down the empty line, it no longer had a receiver on the other end._

_Was his Father dead?_

_Fuck, how was he meant to tell Mary that it was his fault their Father was dead?_

**Back to present**

Steve shook his head and took a swig of his now warmed up Longboard. He actually couldn’t believe he thought his Father was dead. There was no logical explanation other than that fate was on their side that day. That day still on repeat in his mind, he thought back to the second phone call he had received only a few minutes after hearing the sickening split of his Father’s skull.

**Back to flashback**

_The insistent ring of Steve’s phone was what brought him out of his dazed state of shock. Looking down at the screen, it displayed ‘Private Number’. Thinking it could possibly be Victor calling for round two, he answered it within the next ring but remained silent, waiting for his opponent to make the first move._

_“Hello… Commander McGarrett?” a confident voice trailed through sounding nothing like the previous Irish accent he had heard through the speaker minutes before._

_“Yes, speaking?” he replied, his mind reeling over what has and what could be happening thousands of miles away._

_“I’m with the Honolulu Police Department, my name is Detective Meka Hanamoa. I’m here with my partner, Detective Daniel Williams and we’re here at your Father’s house,” the man paused, relief coursing through his vocal chords on his next words, “I’m contacting you to inform you that your Father is safe but he has suffered a head trauma so he is being transferred immediately to Queen’s Medical.”_

_Steve felt his body sag with relief at the revelation, his Father was OK. For now. Then a thought swept his mind, “Thank you, Detective but what is the status on the suspect?”_

_“Unfortunately, all suspects are deceased. Weapons were drawn as soon as we entered the scene and the main suspect was seconds from pulling the trigger on your Father. My partner had no choice Commander.”_

_Steve didn’t know how he felt at the reply he received. He was relieved, happy that there was now one less Hesse in the world but at the same time, he wanted to be the one to lodge a bullet in that man’s chest. He wanted that satisfaction of making that man suffer the way he had made his Father. He would no longer get that opportunity._

_“Copy that,” Steve replied, “thank you, Detective.”_

_Hanging up the phone, Steve could see the look in Anton’s eyes. He knew his brother was dead. It was like the glint in Anton’s eyes had died out now that he knew he was alone in the world. No sidekick out there to save his ass anymore. But now he looked ready to kill._

_Steve ignored him and instead ordered his team to continue with their original plan. Anton Hesse was to be taken to Osan Air Base then onto Diego Garcia. The only change in their plan was that they were no longer required to go Naples - Victor’s last known location - afterwards because he wouldn’t be there. He’d be on his way to the morgue._

**Back to present - Danny’s POV**

Pulling open the door to the bar Danny and Meka now called their ‘local’, Danny stepped through turning back to Meka to laugh at a joke the man had just told. Meka was one of the best men on the island Danny knew, simply for the fact that he didn’t actually mind being partnered up with the loud-mouthed Detective from Jersey. Majority of the other officers at HPD couldn’t stand him and his opinions but Danny couldn’t care less. The way Danny saw it was so long as his partner had his back, he’d always have theirs. It was just an added bonus that Meka did actually like Danny.

Spinning on his heel, ready to head to their normal stools in the corner, Danny stopped dead causing Meka to stumble into the back of him, “What the hell, Brah?”

Danny’s eyes were as wide as saucers, a look of disbelief washed over his features. “Steve…” he whispered mainly to himself but Meka could hear.

Following Danny’s line of vision, Meka could make out the hunched over shape of a man that looked similar to that of what Danny had described him to be. “You mean Steve, Steve? The Steve you’ve been pining over for the last 10 months?” Meka could hardly believe the words coming out of his mouth. Danny had let it be no secret between them right from the start that he was into both men and women and Meka didn’t have a problem with it at all but he was so glad he could now put a face to the name Danny had not stopped going on about for nearly a year.

Danny backhanded Meka’s chest hard, “Shut up, I’ve not been pining. I barely know him.”

“You may not know him that much or that well but Brah, I’ve spent nearly everyday with you for the past 10 months in the office or a car and I can guarantee that the name ‘Steve’ has come up more than once a day. You’re pining,” Meka paused, a smirk forming on his face, “now if you’ll excuse me, I have a beautiful wife and son waiting for me at home. You, however, have got a beautiful man over there waiting for you.”

Meka’s pat on the back and dark chuckle that followed him out of the door was what brought Danny back into the present, only realising too late that he’s now been left alone to go and speak to the man who’s at the centre of all his wets dreams for the past 10 months.

Building up the courage and taking a deep breath, he began to walk the eight-foot distance, only speaking when he took resident on the bar stool next to Steve, “Long time, no see, Sailor”.

The look on Steve’s face was worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Steve?” Danny asked hesitantly but still he received no reply, not even a blink of an eye. Beginning to feel embarrassed, Danny made a decision. “I think I’m gonna go...” he pointed his thumb over his shoulder towards the exit, his next words making his own heart clench, “...I’ll leave you in peace, sorry to have bothered you.”
> 
> I never know what to put in the summaries, sorry Guys!¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!
> 
> Thank you for your feedback on Chapter 2 and for the kudos!
> 
> I'm not quite as happy with this Chapter but I really wanted to get something out before the busy week ahead of me, so I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> As always, feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> Thank you! Xx

Taking a sip of his now lukewarm Longboard, Steve felt the presence of another body take the seat next to his. He hoped to God it wasn’t another lady coming up to see if he wanted a warm body next to his tonight. He did, just not a lady. Preferably a 5ft 5in blonde male with broad shoulders and rock solid abs would do. Was that too much to ask?

Just as he was ready to turn and reject their offer, a soft voice washed over him, “Long time, no see, Sailor.”

Steve froze, he may only have heard that voice for a mere 12 hours months ago but it had been playing over and over on repeat in his head ever since. Turning to face the man he’d been craving, a look of shock took over his face, his heart skipping a beat.

“Danny?...” Steve’s breathed out, the pitch of his voice barely above being mute. He could feel every nerve in his body alight with excitement, tingles zinged down his body from the peak of ears to the tip of his toes and back again. Just having the man he’d been dreaming of in his line of vision - something he thought he’d never get again - made his body feel alive, something it hadn’t felt in nearly 10 months.

A smile graced the lips that had been centre stage in Steve’s dreams and a glint of humour sparked in Danny’s eyes. “The one and only. Now you’re someone I never thought I’d get the pleasure of seeing again,” Danny replied. He shifted forward on his stool with an intent of getting closer to Steve, “are you here alone tonight or are your buddies hidden somewhere drinking their liver’s away again?”

Danny’s hint of humour received no response, it was like he was talking to someone who was comatose. No smile teased Steve’s lips like he thought it would, even his eyes gave away nothing to say he’d acknowledged Danny’s words. Danny was beginning to feel awkward, maybe that night they’d spent together months back meant nothing to Steve and he was just overwhelmed at the fact he’d bumped into one of his one night stands, something nobody ever wishes to do. But then why would he remember Danny’s name? And when he said Danny’s name, even if it was just a whisper, why did he say it with such emotion?

“Steve?” Danny asked hesitantly but still he received no reply, not even a blink of an eye. Beginning to feel embarrassed, Danny made a decision. “I think I’m gonna go...” he pointed his thumb over his shoulder towards the exit, his next words making his own heart clench, “...I’ll leave you in peace, sorry to have bothered you.”

Just as he stepped a foot down to the floor from the leg rest, a vice like grip anchored around his wrist. The pressure was immense and desperate, identical to the voice that travelled to his ears, “No. Please don’t.”

A glance back up to Steve’s face confirmed Danny’s suspicions that yes, that voice did belong to Steve. It was like a switch had been flipped in Steve, the life was back in his eyes, the blue hue of Steve’s irises were glistening with moisture. “Are you actually real? Like are you actually sat in front of me? A man I never thought I’d see again?” Steve choked out a laugh, then, realising that it was still in his hold, he released his iron grip on his companions wrist.

Steve couldn’t believe his luck. He had honestly convinced himself that the only time he’d ever see Danny again was in his dreams and now the man who had somehow wormed his way into his heart was sat in front of him.

Danny couldn’t help but chuckle at the reaction he’d finally gotten out of Steve. He knew exactly how Steve was feeling because Danny was feeling the same himself. He couldn't quite believe Steve was back in Hawaii, let alone in the same bar they'd met at before.

"The last time I checked, I was real," Danny joked before continuing, "I really didn't think I would ever see you again after the..." he cleared his throat, cheeks dusting a pale pink, "...the, um, last time."

Steve's cheeks followed Danny's lead, turning a pretty shade of pink along with the tips of his ears. "No, neither did I. How have you been?" Steve asked, feeling it was only appropriate to begin small talk with the man he hadn't stopped thinking about.

The edges of Danny's lips curled up before motioning a hand signal to the bartender to get them another round of Longboards. "I've been good, work keeps me busy and my daughter keeps me on my toes at home," Danny's smile blossomed at the mention of his daughter, "how about you? You on shore leave again?"

Seeing Danny's face light up when talking about his daughter made Steve's heart clench at the reminder that he was alone on this island other than his Father. He was a 34-year old Navy SEAL with nothing to show for his life other than his successful Navy career. At this rate, there would be nobody around to carry on the McGarrett legacy once he's gone.

"Uh, no actually, I'm on personal leave at the moment. My Father, he, uh," Steve scratched the back of his neck out of nervousness. He couldn't tell Danny what really happened to his Father, it was an accessory of a classified mission but even if he could, why would he? It would be the last thing anyone remotely interested in him would want to hear. Plus, it would send them running for the hills. Steve continued, "my Father, he needed my help back home, here in Hawaii and so after my last mission completed, I was due some leave and here I am."

Steve shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, taking a swig of the newly replaced Longboard. It refreshed his tastebuds and made his mouth feel less like the Sahara Desert.

Danny perked up when he realised Steve might be in town for more than one night and couldn't stop the thrum of anticipation coursing through his veins of what could happen between them. "So, er, does that mean you're in town for a while then this time?" Danny looked down at his hands, trying his hardest not to let his excitement filter through into his voice.

"Why, Danny, yes it does," Steve teased, basking in the amusement of seeing Danny get antsy, "any reason why you're asking?" Steve knew he was being a dick, he could clearly see what Danny really wanted to ask him but he just couldn't help teasing a bit first.

"No... no reason," Danny brushed off, Steve clearly wasn't interested in spending the night with Danny again. It must have just been his imagination playing tricks on him that made Steve's voice sound emotional when he'd asked Danny to stay earlier.

Watching how Danny's face went through multiple emotions before settling on disappointed, Steve he couldn't take it anymore. They both clearly wanted the same thing, it just looked like it'd have to be Steve's turn to be confident this time round. "Is your apartment free again tonight?" Steve asked, a humouress grin grew on his face when he saw the happy spark reignite in Danny's expression.

"Uh, yeah, it-" before Danny could finish his sentence, two hands had grabbed either side of his face and a pair of lips were pressing down hard onto his, a slick tongue tracing the outline of his lips before slipping in and exploring the inside of his mouth.

Danny instinctively moved forward on his stool, leaning into the warmth that Steve's body provided, he placed his hands on the solid thighs before him to keep himself balanced.

The kiss lasted no more than 10 seconds before Steve pulled away, stood up and reached for his wallet in his back pocket. Money was thrown onto the bar, a similar action to that of the last time this happened before Steve took Danny's hand and led him out of the bar.

Kissing, laughter and groping all took place on the short walk back to Danny's apartment until Danny was flat on his back on his mattress, Steve crawling up him like a predator who had caught his prey.

"Fuck, Danny, you look gorgeous lying there," Steve's words caused Danny to blush for what felt the hundredth time that night. He couldn't quite believe he was getting to spend another night with this man. Danny knew his heart would ache again and like Meka said, he'd probably spend the next year pining over this man again once he leaves but for now, Danny's libido would be satisfied with him and so would his heart, even if it was just temporary.

Their shirts had been removed out in the hallway by the bedroom door and their jeans were shed at the bottom of the bed. All that was in the way was their boxers, something Steve was more than capable of handling on his own by the looks of it as Danny's were already around his ankles now and Steve's were totally gone. Danny couldn't help the moan that slipped from his mouth when he felt Steve climb back up for another kiss. Their cocks aligned in perfect harmony and with the way Steve was rocking and grinding into Danny, he knew they both wouldn't be too much longer.

Pants, groans and whispered names were all you could hear in apartment 4C before an explosive "Danny, oh fuck, fuckkk," was shouted out. Spurts of hot cum covered Danny's chest, matting itself in the blonde hairs there and seeing Steve's content expression, Danny followed his lead, releasing his own shots of cum with a loud moan of Steve's name. Cum was splattered up both men's chest, neither of them had come to the brink so quickly before but neither of them could really care less. Both had been dreaming about this night since they had parted ways months before and although the other didn't know, both had only had their right hand to help get them off for the last 10 months. It was like heaven to feel another body against their own.

Before either of them knew it, they had both fell into a peaceful slumber. Each man had had a stressful week and they each hadn't felt this content in ages so sleep was inevitable. They may have been tired but it didn't mean it was the last time they got each other off that night.

**************************************

Danny awoke the next morning to an empty bed besides himself and despite the sheets next to him still being warm, a frown descended on his face and his heart sunk. Had Steve really done a runner without even saying goodbye this time? Was he really that worthless that he didn't even warrant a farewell anymore?

Just as he began sinking into a pity party for one, a strong aroma wafted under his nostrils. Coffee. Steve. Steve was still here, making Danny coffee and there was Danny ready to accuse him of doing a runner. Fuck.

Danny waited in bed for another 5 minutes, not wanting to ruin it if Steve was planning on surprising him with breakfast in bed but after so long his stomach and craving for coffee won out so he slipped on a pair of clean boxers and made the trek out to the kitchen.

The sight that greeted him was far from what he was expecting though. Steve was sat at his kitchen table, a folder positioned neatly in front of him and a betrayed scowl sat upon his face.

"Steve, what's wrong? What are you doing with that, you shouldn't be looking through-" Danny began before Steve bitterly cut him off.

"Why do you have a case file on my Father, Danny?"

The air escaped Danny's lungs.

"Your Father?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re Steve _McGarrett?_ Like my Captain’s son?” Danny queried, blanking Steve’s question for the second time.
> 
> “Your Captain?” Steve was sure his lung was punctured, how else could have all of sudden been breathless? “Wait... Danny, what’s your surname?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!
> 
> So after posting my oneshot, 'Making You Into A Pornstar' yesterday, I spent a little time last night working on this Chapter and then again this afternoon. I really wanted to get the next Chapter of this fic out as it's been a while since Chapter 3. I'm still not 100% convinced it's gone the way I wanted but I do hope you like it!
> 
> Thank you for the lovely comments on my other fics and the kudos - I really love seeing you enjoy my fics!
> 
> All feedback is appreciated as always.
> 
> Thank you! Xx

_Your Father. Your Father. Steve’s Father._

The words were resounding in Danny’s head. His brain swirling with Steve’s revelation. _John McGarrett was Steve’s Father? John McGarrett. Steve McGarrett. How could he have not noticed?_ The resemblance was uncanny now that he thought about it.

One thought made itself to the forefront of Danny’s mind. _He had slept with his Captain’s son. Twice. Well actually if you counted how many rounds... fuck, what was he going to do?_

“Danny? Earth to Danny?”

The words cut through Danny’s thoughts, only then realising he was being spoken to. Looking up to Steve, he found the man standing next to the table, the case file wafting in the air as he shook it in his grip.

“Danny, I asked you a question. Why do you have a case file on my Father?” Steve demanded, the crease between his eyebrows deepening with each passing second.

“You’re Steve _McGarrett?_ Like my Captain’s son?” Danny queried, blanking Steve’s question for the second time.

“Your Captain?” Steve was sure his lung was punctured, how else could have all of sudden been breathless? “Wait... Danny, what’s your surname?”

“Yes, my Captain, Steve. My surname’s Williams, why?” Danny replied, finally beginning to understand the situation and who he had actually been sleeping with.

Steve was pretty sure he had a double lung puncture now. Every breath he took felt like it slipped straight out of his body. Steve reached out a hand and steadied himself on the edge of the table before seating the tops of his thighs there. Placing his thumb and index finger on either eye, he scrubbed at them in an attempt to clear his head.

“Danny Williams. Daniel Williams. Detective Daniel Williams,” Steve began his mantra. He chuffed out a laugh, seriously not believing who the man stood in front of him was. “You’re Detective Daniel Williams. You were with your partner Detective Hanamoa at my Father’s house... Danny, you were the one who pulled the trigger on Victor Hesse, weren’t you?”

Danny felt his brain clear of thoughts at the name of the man he’d shot centre mass back at John’s house. Danny was a trained police officer, he knew that it was always best to try and bring in the suspect alive but if he hadn’t shot Hesse there and then, he would have killed his Captain, Steve’s _Father_. Fuck, he was never going to get over this.

Wait, was that an accusatory tone he heard? “Is that what you’re really mad about here, Steve? That I killed your suspect instead of leaving him alive? You do realise if I hadn’t, your Father would be dead now,” Danny shot out. Danny’s heart ached for the memory of them not even 12 hours ago where they were lying in each others arms, lazy kisses being traded between them. He realised now, they’d never have that again, Danny had apparently interfered too much for Steve to ever forgive him.

Danny was expecting Steve to raise his voice at him over the situation and Danny was ready to defend his position. What he wasn’t ready for though was a 6ft, solid wall of muscle to wrap itself around him from head to toe and have heavy kisses peppered on his left shoulder. What the fuck was going on?

“Steve, what the hell?” Danny gasped out, he was finding it hard to breath with the constriction around his airways. Danny was so sure he’d lost Steve before he’d really even got him and here he was displaying the total opposite.

Steve pulled back but left his hands resting on Danny’s shoulders. “Danny, I’m not mad. I was but that was when I thought you just randomly had a file on my Dad, y’know, before I knew you were a _cop_ ,” Steve laughed before his expression turned straight, “Danny, I’m serious. You saved my Dad and for that I’m so grateful”. He curled his arms around Danny’s shoulders again, lowering his head until it rested into the crook of Danny’s neck.

Steve felt the ropes that had been wrapped around his heart since he’d received the phone call from his Father begin to unravel. Un-tying themselves and slackening the grip they had on him.

Danny couldn’t quite believe what was happening. He was so sure he was going to have to watch Steve leave through the front door without knowing when he’d see him next for the second time and yet here he was being wrapped up by him as though Steve was an octopus.

“I was just doing what any officer would have done, Steve. It was just luck that me and Meka could get there before that bastard could pull the trigger on your Dad. What I am glad about though is that you’re still here and not halfway back to your base in an attempt to get away from me,” Danny joked but he really did mean it. Having Steve leave his arms was the last thing he wanted to happen. He could hear the voice in the back of his head telling him that Steve would have to leave eventually when his leave was over but Danny would ignore that for now.

“You can’t get rid of me that easily, Danny”. The wink Steve gave him when he pulled away was enough to make anyone cringe but Danny couldn’t help but laugh.

“Sooo, does that mean you’ll come back to bed with me? I was seriously hoping we could get back to what we were doing before we fell asleep last night,” Danny asked, already taking Steve’s hand in his and directing him back towards the bedroom.

Steve followed willingly, determined to put their first ‘argument’ behind them, “Lead the way, Babe.”

As the bedroom door closed, neither man could hear the insistent buzz of Steve’s muted phone which lay discarded on the table side in Danny’s lounge. The calls displaying as ‘Private Number’ going unnoticed for hours.


End file.
